National Football League
right|thumb|Das Logo der National Football League Die National Football League (NFL) ist die amerikanische Profiliga im American Football. Sie besteht aus 32 Teams, die als Franchises in der National Football Conference (NFC) und der American Football Conference (AFC) organisiert sind. Beide Conferences, die im Wesentlichen aus den 1970 vereinigten Konkurrenzligen NFL und AFL bestehen, sind wiederum in je vier Divisionen unterteilt. Die Saison teilt sich in die fünfwöchige Preseason, die siebzehnwöchige Hauptsaison (Regular Season) und die darauf folgenden Play-offs auf. An diesen nehmen jeweils die vier Divisionssieger und die zwei weiteren besten Teams (die sogenannten Wildcard-Teams) einer Conference teil. Die daraus ermittelten Meister von AFC und NFC treffen zuletzt im Super Bowl aufeinander, der seit einigen Jahren immer am ersten Sonntag im Februar stattfindet, dem Super Bowl Sunday. Amtierender Meister sind die Green Bay Packers, die sich in Super Bowl XLV gegen die Pittsburgh Steelers durchsetzen konnten. Geschichte Frühphase (bis 1960) American Football konnte sich als Profisportart erst relativ spät etablieren, obwohl bzw. weil der Football an Universitäten schon vor 1900 sehr populär war und sechsstellige Zuschauermengen anzog. Eine Nachfrage an zusätzlichen Spielen gab es kaum, zumal College Football traditionell im Herbst gespielt wird, und Endspiele wie der Rose Bowl zum Jahreswechsel stattfinden. Im Sommerhalbjahr dominierte der Profi-Baseball. Bei diesem amerikanischen Zeitvertreib spielt jede Mannschaft über 100 Spiele bei gutem Wetter, wodurch entsprechende Zuschauereinnahmen erzielt werden und Vollzeit-Profis ernährt werden können. Football erfordert dagegen viel mehr Spieler pro Mannschaft, während die Einnahmen aus wenigen Spielen im Herbst viel geringer sind und keinesfalls ausreichten, eine Mannschaft auch in der langen spielfreien Zeit zu bezahlen. Somit funktionierte jahrzehntelang der Football-Spielbetrieb nur an Universitäten zuverlässig. Der College Football war und ist populär, die besten Studenten-Teams wurden als erstklassig betrachtet. Alle anderen Footballer waren Amateure und mussten ihren Lebensunterhalt durch normale Arbeit sichern. Es gab nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg einzelne Mannschaften, die mit Stars wie Jim Thorpe in der Art eines Wanderzirkus herumzogen und Spiele gegen örtliche Mannschaften austrugen, die größtenteils aus Fabrikarbeitern und Spielern mit vergleichbarem sozialen Hintergrund bestanden. Daran erinnern noch heute die Green Bay Packers (benannt nach der Indian Packing Company), die als einziges NFL-Team nicht einem Besitzer gehören, sondern noch als Verein betrachtet werden können. Daraus entwickelte sich als Interessenverband die American Professional Football Association, die am 20. August 1920[http://www.profootballresearchers.org/Coffin_Corner/02-08-038.pdf Pro football researchers: Happy Birthday NFL?], abgefragt am 20. August 2010 in Canton, Ohio, gegründet wurde und erst 1922 in National Football League umbenannt wurde. Der Spielbetrieb in den 1920er Jahren war weiterhin sporadisch. Es stießen immer wieder neue Teams hinzu, nur um kurze Zeit später wieder zu verschwinden. Von den Gründungsteams haben einzig die Chicago Cardinals (heute: Arizona Cardinals) sowie die Chicago Bears (damals: Decatur Staleys) überlebt. right|thumb|250px|[[National Football League Cheerleading|Cheerleader beim Pro Bowl 2006]] Während es in den Anfangsjahren durchaus einige farbige Spieler und Funktionäre wie Fritz Pollard in der Liga gab, verabredeten die Teambesitzer Anfang der 1930er Jahre, keine farbigen Spieler mehr unter Vertrag zu nehmen. Dieses „Gentlemen-Agreement“ schloss Schwarze weit über ein Jahrzehnt aus der Liga aus; zwischen 1933 und 1945 war kein schwarzer Spieler in der Liga aktiv; ihnen standen nur wenige unterklassige Profiligen und ligaunabhängige schwarze Mannschaften wie die Brown Bombers aus Harlem offen. Nach dem Krieg wurde erst langsam von diesem Prinzip abgewichen; als letztes Team verpflichteten die Washington Redskins 1962 ihren ersten farbigen Spieler. Ab 1933 wurde die Liga in zwei Divisionen unterteilt, wodurch die Liga zu einem Endspiel zwischen den beiden Divisionssiegern kam. Ein sehr wichtiger Schritt war 1936 die Entscheidung der Teams, sich untereinander bei den Verhandlungen mit den Spielern abzusprechen und insbesondere bei den Gehaltsangeboten an Spieler, die sich in Universitäts-Mannschaften einen Namen gemacht hatten, nicht gegenseitig überbieten zu wollen. In dieser Draft bekam jedes Jahr die letztplatzierte Mannschaft das Recht, als einzige mit einem Nachwuchsspieler ihrer Wahl zu verhandeln, danach konnte das zweitletzte Team einen Neuling benennen, und so weiter in der Rangfolge. Obwohl gleich die allererste Wahl der NFL Draft, Jay Berwanger, dem Profi-Football zugunsten einer normalen Berufskarriere eine Absage erteilte hatte, wurde dieses System ein Erfolg. Es garantierte sportliche Ausgeglichenheit, somit spannende Saisons, und verhinderte, dass reiche Teams dominierten oder sich arme ruinierten. Nach dem Umzug der Cleveland Rams nach Los Angeles 1945 war die NFL erstmals auch an der weit entfernten Westküste vertreten und damit nicht mehr vollständig in ihrer Keimzelle im Nordosten der Vereinigten Staaten ansässig. Zudem erwuchs ihr von 1946 bis 1949 zum ersten Mal ernsthafte Konkurrenz, als die All-America Football Conference (AAFC) aktiv war. Die AAFC wurde 1950 aufgelöst, aber die sportlich und wirtschaftlich erfolgreicheren Teams wurden in die NFL aufgenommen. Neben den Cleveland Browns und den Baltimore Colts wurde mit den San Francisco 49ers ein zweites Team aus dem Westen der Staaten in die Liga integriert. NFL und AFL (1960 – 1969) Durch das aufkommende Fernsehen gab es in den späten 1950er Jahren zusätzliche Einnahmequellen, die auch den Profi-Spielbetrieb in weniger bevölkerungsreichen Städten möglich machten. Zu der Zeit konnte der Profi-Football erstmals annähernd so populär werden wie zuvor nur College-Football und Profi-Baseball. Die Team-Besitzer der NFL zögerten aber noch, sich mit zusätzlichen Mannschaften Konkurrenz machen zu lassen. Einige reiche Geschäftsleute, welche vergeblich versucht hatten, ein NFL-Team zu erwerben, gründeten daraufhin mit Unterstützung des TV-Senders ABC zur Saison 1960 eine neue Liga, die American Football League (AFL). Diese stieg durch eine moderne Spielweise und viele Neuerungen schnell zu einer ernsthaften Konkurrenz zur alteingesessenen NFL auf. Die Fangemeinde teilte sich in zwei Lager, zudem entfachte sich auch ein ruinöser Wettbewerb zwischen den beiden Ligen. Nicht nur reagierte die NFL auf die Neugründung der AFL mit der längst fälligen Erweiterung, die neue Mannschaften in umkämpfte Märkte wie Dallas und Minneapolis-St. Paul brachte (bereits im August 1959,vgl. MacCambridge, S. 125 also während der Vorbereitungen zur Gründung der AFL hatte die NFL die Erweiterung um zwei Mannschaften angekündigt), sondern es entstand auch ein harter Kampf um die besten Nachwuchsspieler, der mit deutlichen Gehaltsteigerungen der Profis einherging. Später kündigte die NFL zwei weitere Neugründungen in Atlanta und New Orleans zum Beginn der Saison 1966 an, die durch zwei Erweiterungen der AFL von zunächst acht auf zuletzt zehn Teams gekontert wurde. Über kurz oder lang wurde so eine Kooperation der beiden Ligen unausweichlich. Am 8. Juni 1966vgl. MacCambridge, S. 227f. veröffentlichen die beiden Ligen nach langen Verhandlungen eine gemeinsame Presseerklärung, in der sie die Fusion zur Spielzeit des Jahres 1970 ankündigten. Für die Zwischenzeit wurde, neben einem gemeinsamen Draft, die Austragung eines zusätzlichen Endspiels zur Ermittlung eines „wahren“ Landesmeisters zwischen den beiden Ligameistern vereinbart. Das Spiel, dessen erste Auflage im Januar 1967 noch auf relativ wenig Interesse stieß, wurde jedoch schnell unter dem Namen Super Bowl als neuer Saisonhöhepunkt anerkannt und auch nach der Fusion beibehalten. In der dann 26 Teams umfassenden NFL bildeten 13 der „alten“ Teams die National Football Conference (NFC), während die American Football Conference (AFC) aus drei bisherigen NFL Clubs und den zehn AFL-Teams gebildet wurde. Die Conferences wurden dabei in West-, Central- und East-Divisionen mit je vier oder fünf Teams unterteilt. Sportlich zeigte sich bereits schnell, dass die beiden Ligen auf einem ähnlichen Niveau gespielt hatten. Zwar gewannen die Green Bay Packers unter Head Coach Vince Lombardi die ersten beiden Super Bowls gegen die Kansas City Chiefs und die Oakland Raiders deutlich, jedoch folgten zwei Siege ehemaliger AFL-Teams in den Endspielen 1969 und 1970. Besonders der Sieg der New York Jets mit Star-Quarterback Joe Namath über die hoch favorisierten Baltimore Colts im dritten Super Bowl machte deutlich, dass die AFL der älteren Liga durchaus ebenbürtig war. Die moderne NFL (seit 1970) Unter der Leitung von NFL-Commissioner Pete Rozelle wurde die Liga in den 1970ern zur wichtigsten Sportmarke in den Vereinigten Staaten. 1970 unterschrieb die NFL einen Vertrag mit der ABC, der die Übertragung eines Spiels am Montag Abend (Monday Night Football) live im gesamten Land zusicherte. Die Liga war somit erstmals in ihrer Geschichte regelmäßig zur Hauptsendezeit im Fernsehen vertreten; zuvor waren die Spiele ausschließlich sonntags nachmittags ausgetragen worden, wobei die Fernsehsender – wie auch heute noch – je nach Region verschiedene Live-Spiele anboten. 1976 wurde die Liga zum letzten Mal für beinahe zwanzig Jahre erweitert (nach Gründung der Tampa Bay Buccaneers und Seattle Seahawks zählte die NFL somit 28 Mannschaften), ein Jahr später wurde die Saison von 14 auf 16 Spieltage verlängert. Zudem wurde in jeder Conference ein Wildcard-Spiel zwischen zwei Teams eingeführt, so dass die Sieger der Divisionen ein Wochenende Ruhepause vor den eigentlichen Playoffs hatten. Seit 1977 existiert auch das bis heute gültige Prinzip der Spieltaggestaltung, wonach zur Sicherung der Ausgeglichenheit der Liga ein Teil der Spiele einer Mannschaft gegen diejenigen Teams derselben Conference durchgeführt wird, die die vergangenen Saison auf demselben Platz in ihren Divisionen beendet haben. Aufgrund eines 57tägigen Streiks der Spieler musste die Saison 1982 allerdings auf neun Spieltage verkürzt werden. [[Datei:Titans Texans.jpg|thumb|right|250px|Ein NFL-Spiel zwischen den Tennessee Titans und den Houston Texans, 2005]]1973 wurden feste Trikotnummern eingeführt. Der Runningback der Buffalo Bills, O.J. Simpson, erlief in dieser Saison über 2.000 Yards. 1975 bekamen die Schiedsrichter Funkmikrofone, was den Zuschauern die Art der diversen Regelverstöße seitdem verständlicher macht. Am 17. August 1976 war das erste Spiel im Ausland. In Tokio traten in einem Vorbereitungsspiel die damaligen St. Louis Cardinals gegen die San Diego Chargers an. Im Jahr 1986 wurde erstmals der American Bowl ausgetragen, dabei handelte es sich ebenfalls um Spiele der Pre Season, die im Ausland ausgetragen wurden. Der American Bowl fand ab 1990 auch mehrmals in Deutschland statt, Austragungsort war dabei jeweils das Olympiastadion Berlin. Die NFL-Funktionäre machten dabei die Erfahrung, dass im Ausland durchaus Interesse an NFL-Football bestand. Sie gründeten 1991 die World League, die später unter dem Namen NFL Europe bekannt wurde. Dieses Experiment wurde 2007 wegen mangelndem Zuschauer- und Sponsoreninteresse beendet. Stattdessen sollen in Zukunft regelmäßig Partien der Regular Season in Übersee ausgetragen werden. Den Anfang machten im Oktober 2007 die Miami Dolphins und die New York Giants, die im Wembley-Stadion zu London antraten. Diese Partie ging als zweite Austragung eines NFL-Spiels außerhalb der USA in die Geschichte ein, zuvor hatte bereits 2005 ein Spiel zwischen den Arizona Cardinals und den San Francisco 49ers in Mexiko-Stadt stattgefunden. 1999 kamen die Cleveland Browns als 31. Team in die NFL (die Cleveland Browns spielten bereits von 1950 bis 1995 in der NFL) und 2002 folgten dann die Houston Texans als 32. Team. Die Teams der NFL In der Vergangenheit hat sich die Konstellation der heute 32 Mannschaften der National Football League in ihren Divisionen oft verändert. Die heutige Aufteilung besteht seit 2002 und gilt laut Angaben der NFL als „endgültige“ Zusammenstellung. Rekorde Die Arizona Cardinals wurden 1898 in Chicago gegründet und waren 1920 eines der Gründungsmitglieder der NFL. Sie sind damit das älteste noch bestehende Profi-Footballteam der USA. Die New England Patriots sind mit sechs Stadionwechseln die Mannschaft, die am häufigsten ihren Standort geändert hat (Nickerson Field (1960–62), Fenway Park (1963–68), Alumni Stadium (1969), Harvard Stadium (1970), Foxboro Stadium (1971–2001), Gillette Stadium (2002–heute)). Im Gegensatz dazu sind die Green Bay Packers das älteste noch an einem Standort gebliebene Team der NFL. Mit sechs Siegen im Super Bowl sind die Pittsburgh Steelers die bisher erfolgreichste Mannschaft. Das Team mit den meisten Teilnahmen am Super Bowl sind die Dallas Cowboys. Rekordmeister der NFL sind jedoch die Green Bay Packers mit 13 Titeln. Die Carolina Panthers haben 66,7 Prozent ihrer Playoff-Spiele gewonnen (sechs Siege bei drei Niederlagen), damit haben sie die höchste Quote, dicht gefolgt von den New England Patriots mit 63,3 Prozent (19 Siege bei elf Niederlagen). Das einzige Team, das es noch nie in die Playoffs geschafft hat, sind die Houston Texans, die allerdings auch das jüngste Team der NFL sind. Die Miami Dolphins sind das einzige Team das eine perfekte Saison gespielt hat, also kein Spiel einer Saison verloren hat (wobei damals nur 14 Spiele pro Saison gespielt wurden). Trophäen In der NFL gibt es, wie in vielen anderen US-amerikanischen Ligen, spezielle Trophäen für Spieler und Teams, die in der Saison viel erreicht und gut gespielt haben. Die Ehrungen werden nicht durch die Liga und deren Mannschaften, sondern auch durch die amerikanische Sportpresse sowie ehemalige und aktive Spieler ausgesprochen. * Vince Lombardi Trophy, für das Team, das den Super Bowl gewinnt. * Lamar Hunt Trophy, für den Gewinner der American Football Conference (AFC Champion). * George S. Halas Trophy, für den Gewinner der National Football Conference (NFC Champion). * Super Bowl MVP, für den besten Spieler beim Super Bowl. * Most Valuable Player, für den besten Spieler der Saison. * Coach of the Year, für den besten Trainer des Jahres. * Offensive Player of the Year, für den besten Offense-Spieler des Jahres (z.B. Quarterback). * Defensive Player of the Year, für den besten Defense-Spieler des Jahres (z.B. Linebacker). * Offensive Rookie of the Year, für den besten Offense-Rookie (engl.: Neuling) des Jahres. * Defensive Rookie of the Year, für den besten Defense-Rookie des Jahres. * NFL Comeback Player of the Year, für den Spieler mit dem besten Comeback des Jahres. * Pro Bowl MVP, für den besten Spieler beim Pro Bowl * Walter Payton Man of the Year Award. Der Draft Hauptartikel: NFL Draft Die Rechte, exklusiv mit Nachwuchsspielern verhandeln zu dürfen, teilen die NFL-Teams seit 1936 im alljährlichen NFL Draft unter sich auf. Der Draft findet Anfang April nach Ende der Universitäts-Semester statt. Die meisten der verfügbaren Spieler sind "Seniors", haben also volle vier Jahre an einer Universität verbracht und sind deshalb für den College-Football nicht mehr spielberechtigt. Einige Spieler wollen bereits vor Ablauf der vier Universitätsjahre in die NFL wechseln. Dies müssen sie bis zu einem Stichtag im Vorfeld des Draft bekanntgeben, eine Rückkehr zum College Football ist dann allerdings ausgeschlossen. Für den Draft anmelden dürfen sich ausschließlich Spieler, die seit mindestens drei Jahren die Highschool verlassen haben. Dies dient dem Schutz des universitären Spielbetriebs und auch derjenigen Spieler, die ihre Ausbildung für eine mögliche Profi-Karriere opfern würden. In jeder der über zwei Tage verteilten sieben Runden dürfen die Teams, beginnend mit dem schlechtesten des Vorjahres, einen Spieler benennen, dem ein millionschwerer Vertrag winkt. Manchmal tauschen die Clubs aber auch vorhandene Spieler oder Draft-Rechte untereinander, wobei schon mehrere bewährte Spieler gegen Nachwuchstalente getauscht wurden, welche die Erwartungen dann nicht erfüllen konnten. Dabei ist zu beachten, dass die Teams nicht beliebige hohe Gehälter für ihre Spieler zahlen dürfen, die Gesamthöhe der Gehaltsliste ist begrenzt (Salary Cap). Die Auswahl in den späteren Runden erfährt in der Regel weniger Aufmerksamkeit. Wer nach dem Abschluss des Drafts nicht ausgewählt wurde, darf sich als Free Agent bei jedem beliebigen Team bewerben. Saisonstruktur Vorsaison Hauptartikel: Preseason Vor Beginn der eigentlichen Footballsaison spielt jedes Team vier Testspiele (preseason game, inoffiziell auch exhibition game). Die im August und Anfang September stattfindende Vorsaison dient dazu, neu erworbene Spieler an die Mannschaft und (im Falle von Rookies) an die Ligakulisse zu gewöhnen. Stammspieler kommen in diesen Spielen kaum zum Einsatz, um Verletzungen zu verhindern. Die reguläre Saison Hauptartikel: Regular Season (NFL) Die reguläre Saison beginnt Anfang September. Ähnlich wie im College Football besitzt auch die NFL mit derzeit 32 Teams deutlich mehr Mannschaften als Spieltage (derzeit sind es 17; jedes Team hat 16 Spiele und ein spielfreies Wochenende, genannt Bye). Ein „Jeder gegen Jeden“-Spielbetrieb wie in einer typischen europäischen Liga, in der alle Teams je zweimal (zuhause und auswärts) gegeneinander antreten, wird nur innerhalb der jeweiligen Division aus vier Mannschaften durchgeführt. Weitere acht Spiele führen die Divisions-Mitglieder jeweils gegen alle Mannschaften zweier anderer Divisionen – eine aus der NFC und eine aus der AFC, die von Jahr zu Jahr wechseln – durch. Die beiden restlichen Spieltage sind Duellen innerhalb der Conference vorbehalten, und zwar gegen die Teams aus den beiden verbleibenden Divisionen, die in der letzten Saison in ihrer Division auf demselben Platz abgeschnitten haben. Ein Beispiel anhand der New England Patriots in der Saison 2007: Sie spielten je zweimal gegen die verbleibenden drei Teams ihrer AFC East, je einmal gegen alle Mannschaften der AFC North und der NFC East, sowie (als Vorjahres-Sieger der AFC East) gegen die beiden Erstplatzierten von AFC West und AFC South der Saison 2006. Somit ist der Spielplan jeder Mannschaft anders. Die Gesamtstärke der Gegner wird jedoch berücksichtigt, wenn bei der Qualifikation für die Play-offs zwei Teams gleiche Bilanzen haben, aber nicht im direkten Vergleich aufeinander getroffen sind. Ende 2008 gab es Überlegungen die Saison um einen oder zwei Spieltage zu erweitern; wobei es sehr konkrete Gespräche zwischen den Besitzern der Teams einerseits und dem Management der NFL andererseits gab, worin bereits mehrere Szenarien durchgesprochen wurden. Im Sommer 2009 wurde beschlossen, so lange bei der aktuellen Regelung zu bleiben, bis der gesamte Zyklus einmal durchlaufen wurde. Ein Zyklus bedeutet, dass die Teams aller Ligen in alle möglichen Kombinationen gegen die Teams aus allen anderen Ligen gespielt haben. Die Play-Offs Hauptartikel: Play-Offs (NFL) Die Qualifizierung für die Endrunde wird aus historischen Gründen weiterhin in AFC und NFC getrennt durchgeführt, auch wenn so nicht immer die insgesamt zwölf besten Teams weiterkommen. Jeweils sechs Teams qualifizieren sich für die Playoffs. Dies sind jeweils die Sieger der vier Divisionen Nord, Süd, Ost und West sowie die zwei bestplatzierten Teams („Wildcards“) einer Conference, die anhand des Sieg-Niederlage-Verhältnis ermittelt werden. Es können also bis zu drei Teams einer Division in den Playoffs antreten und die „Divisional Playoffs“ erreichen. Die beiden besten Divisions-Sieger haben in der „Wild Card Round“ ein Freilos und können sich ausruhen, wenn der drittbeste Divisions-Sieger das schlechtere Wild-Card-Team empfängt, und der schlechteste Divisions-Sieger das bessere Wild-Card-Team. In den darauffolgenden „Divisional Playoffs“ hat der beste Divisions-Sieger Heimrecht gegen das schlechtere Team, das sich in der Wild-Card-Runde durchsetzte, während der zweitbeste Divisions-Sieger das bessere Team empfängt. Die Sieger der Playoffs wiederum entscheiden im Stadion des Besserplatzierten ihre „Conference Championships“. Im Super Bowl treten dann, auf vorher festgelegtem Platz und nach einem Wochenende Pause, die Champions von AFC und NFC gegeneinander an. Super Bowl Hauptartikel: Super Bowl Der Super Bowl ist das Finale der NFL. Es ist weltweit eines der größten Einzelsportereignisse und erreicht in den Vereinigten Staaten regelmäßig die höchsten Einschaltquoten aller TV-Sendungen des Jahres. Das Spiel und die verwandten Festivitäten zusammen heißen Super Bowl Sunday und haben im Laufe der Jahre den Status eines inoffiziellen nationalen Feiertags in den USA erreicht. Meistens findet er Ende Januar statt, in den letzten Jahren ist es aber meistens auf den ersten Februar-Sonntag verschoben worden. Der Super Bowl findet meist in den südlicheren Gegenden der USA statt, beispielsweise in Miami, da laut NFL-Reglement die Durchschnittstemperatur des Austragungsortes in dieser Jahreszeit mindestens 50 Grad Fahrenheit (10 Grad Celsius) betragen muss. Ausnahmen bilden Städte, deren Stadien ein geschlossenes Dach haben, zum Beispiel Detroit. Der beste Einzelspieler des Super Bowls wird als Super Bowl MVP (von englisch most valuable player für „wertvollster Spieler“) ausgezeichnet. Meistens handelt es sich dabei um einen Quarterback, Runningback oder Wide Receiver. ;Liste der Meister der National Football League Angegeben ist das Jahr der regular season, auch wenn der Super Bowl (bzw. vor der Saison des Jahres 1966 das Meisterschaftsspiel der NFL) im Januar oder Februar des folgendes Jahres stattgefunden hat. Diese Zählung hat sich in der Berichterstattung durchgesetzt und wird auch offiziell von den Vereinen und der Liga benutzt. Pro Bowl Hauptartikel: Pro Bowl Der Pro Bowl war bis 2009 im American Football das letzte Spiel der Saison, noch nach dem Super Bowl. 2010 fand er eine Woche vor dem Super Bowl statt. Beim Pro Bowl treten die besten Spieler der AFC gegen die besten Spieler der NFC an. Der Pro Bowl ist ein All-Star-Game, bei dem die Teilnahme für die nominierten Spieler als große Ehre empfunden wird und deren Marktwert deutlich fördert. Die Nominierung der Spieler erfolgt durch Abstimmungen unter Fans, welche jeweils die ersten 11 Spieler von Offense und Defense nominieren, und Journalisten, welche den Kader auffüllen. Die Traditionsfarbe der NFC ist blau, die der AFC rot. Das Team der Conference, die den Super-Bowl-Gewinner stellte, ist Heimmannschaft. Jeder Pro-Bowl-Spieler trägt den Helm seines NFL-Teams und hat Aufnäher seines Team-Logos auf dem Jersey. Nach Möglichkeit trägt er die gleiche Trikotnummer wie in seinem eigenen Team. Die Headcoaches werden ebenfalls von den jeweiligen Conferences nominiert und tragen traditionell entsprechend rote oder blaue Hawaiihemden. Traditionell und vertraglich festgelegt fand das Spiel bis 2009 alljährlich im Aloha Stadium auf Hawaii statt – eine Woche nach dem Superbowl. Seit 2010 findet der Pro Bowl an immer wechselnden Orten statt. NFL Europe Hauptartikel: NFL Europe Die NFL Europe (zuletzt: NFL Europa) war der europäische „Ableger“ der National Football League. Sie diente einerseits der Ausbildung und Sichtung junger amerikanischer Spieler und versuchte andererseits, den Sport sowie die NFL in Europa bekannt zu machen. Entsprechend wurde der Spielbetrieb komplett durch die NFL finanziert. Eine Mannschaft in der NFL Europe bestand zum größten Teil aus NFL-Reservespielern, die den einzelnen Mannschaften zunächst zugewiesen wurden, sowie aus acht sogenannten „Nationals“, die aus Europa, Mexiko oder Japan stammten und in den Nationalphasen eines Spieles eingesetzt wurden, welche durch ein Europabanner angezeigt wurde und die Teams verpflichtete, mindestens einen National im folgenden Spielzug einzusetzen. Die Liga war regelmäßig Veränderungen unterworfen, sowohl ihre Struktur als auch die teilnehmenden Mannschaften wechselten häufig. Zuletzt bestand sie aus sechs Mannschaften, fünf davon (Rhein Fire, Frankfurt Galaxy, Berlin Thunder, Cologne Centurions und Hamburg Sea Devils) kamen aus Deutschland. Sechstes Team waren die Amsterdam Admirals aus den Niederlanden. Im Juni 2007 wurde die NFL Europa von der NFL aufgelöst und der Spielbetrieb eingestellt. Fernsehrechte Die TV-Rechte an der NFL gehören zu den teuersten der Welt. In den USA werden die Spiele von vier TV-Sendern übertragen (NBC, FOX, CBS und dem Sportkanal ESPN). Die NFL erhält für die TV-Rechte von 2009 bis 2014 insgesamt 21 Milliarden US-Dollar, also rund 4,2 Milliarden Dollar pro Saison.NFL trotzt der Wirtschaftskrise. Darüber hinaus zeigt der NFL-eigene Sender NFL Network Programme rund um die NFL. Für Kontinentaleuropa besitzt seit September 2005 ESPN America die Rechte, pro Spieltag werden vier Spiele live übertragen. In Deutschland wird der Super Bowl seit mehreren Jahren live von der ARD übertragen. In Österreich wurden von 1998 bis 2009 vereinzelte Spiele der Regular Season, die Conference Finals und der Super Bowl vom öffentlich rechtlichen Sender ORF live übertragen. 2010 werden die Conference Finals und der Super Bowl erstmals vom Privatfernsehsender Puls 4 live übertragen.Super Bowl live auf Puls 4, abgerufen am 11. Jänner 2010 Zuschauer In der Saison 2009/10 besuchten durchschnittlich 67.509 Zuschauer die Spiele der NFL in der regular season. Damit hat die NFL den höchsten Zuschauerschnitt einer Profiliga weltweit.Zuschauerstärkste Liga weltweit Den besten Zuschauerschnitt hatten dabei die Dallas Cowboys mit 89.756 Besuchern, Schlusslicht waren die Oakland Raiders mit 44.284 Besuchern pro Heimspiel. Die Gesamtzuschauerzahl lag in der regular season bei knapp 17,3 Millionen. Das meistbesuchte Spiel war die Saisoneröffnung der Dallas Cowboys gegen die New York Giants, welches mit 105.121 Zuschauern einen NFL-Rekord aufstellte. Im Durchschnitt kostete eine Eintrittskarte in der Saison 2009/10 etwa 75 $.Ticketpreise in der NFL Videospiele EA Sports veröffentlicht seit Anfang der 1990er Jahre jedes Jahr ein American-Football-Videospiel. Die Serie wird nach dem ehemaligen Trainer und Kommentator John Madden Madden NFL genannt und ist jedes Jahr die am meisten verkaufte Videospielreihe in Nordamerika. Im Dezember 2004 schloss EA einen Vertrag mit der NFL ab, der dem Spieleentwickler die Exklusivrechte für NFL-Simulationen zusicherte. Anderen Entwicklern ist es deswegen seither verboten, Spiele mit NFL-Lizenz zu vermarkten. Siehe auch * Unterschiede in den Regelwerken der NFL und der NCAA Weblinks, Literatur und Quellen Literatur * Michael MacCambridge: America's game. Random House, New York 2004, ISBN 0-375-50454-0. Weblinks * Die offizielle Homepage der NFL * Ausführliche Informationen zur NFL in Deutsch Einzelnachweise Kategorie:National Football League Kategorie:Footballliga da:National Football League en:National Football League es:National Football League fo:NFL hi:नेशनल फुटबॉल लीग it:National Football League ja:NFL kn:ನ್ಯಾಷನಲ್ ಫುಟ್ಬಾಲ್ ಲೀಗ್ mr:नॅशनल फुटबॉल लीग ru:Национальная футбольная лига sh:NFL }}